As the use of Information Technology (IT) in business grows, it has become desirous to collect usability data related to the performance of tasks by end-users. For example, it could be advantageous to monitor how well users within a company operate certain programs and perform certain functions (e.g., such as logging into an intranet). In order to collect such data, the traditional approach has been for usability specialists (e.g., “testers”) to bring users into a testing laboratory to observe how the users work with various software programs. In this environment, the testers would typically have a computer system dedicated to running data logging software that facilitates the collection of metrics and note taking about events that occur during the session (e.g., errors, time on tasks, user quotes, highlights, etc.).
More recently, testers have been trending towards collecting such data using collaboration-based software programs such as web conferencing software (e.g., E-MEETING, NETMEETING, etc.) that allows the testers to see the events that are transpiring on the users' computers. This methodology allows for rapid data collection with worldwide participation at a fraction of the costs since users can participate without ever leaving their desks. Unfortunately, this methodology also has several drawbacks. For example, in using their own computer systems to connect to the users' computer systems, the testers' ability to use their computer systems as data loggers is greatly inhibited. Specifically, existing data logging software is designed for machines that are dedicated to logging a test, and not to machines logging a test while at the same time being used to actually observe a user. Moreover, since the existing data logging software programs have not been specifically designed to work in conjunction with collaboration-based software programs, managing screen real estate on a tester computer system has become a major issue. That is, under the current methodology, there is no preference given to the GUI for the data logging program versus the GUI(s) for the collaboration-based program. As such, the tester might be forced to constantly toggle between the multiple GUIs when seeking to input comments (or the like) into the data logging program.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a GUI, method, system and program product for generating usability data for a remote computer user. Specifically, a need exists for a system that works in conjunction with collaboration-based programs so that usability data for remote computer users can be efficiently generated.